The Incident
by The Prohet's Deviant
Summary: Post RE6 Sherry thinks she is pregnant and she doesn't know how to tell Jake then something disastrous happens it may ruin the future... JakeXSherry rated T for now may change in the future i will give notice if it changes. I will try and update as soon as I can.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She realized it was a mistake as soon as she turned the corner…

Earlier that day Sherry woke to the sound of an alarm, but an alarm that was not hers. As she sat up she felt someone start to move next to her. The man sat up and swung his long muscular legs out of bed and started towards the bathroom. He picked up some clothes on the way. Sherry just sat and watched Jake cross the room, as he past the window, she could see late morning sun defining all of his muscles as he walked.

Sherry found some of Jake's clothes and pulled them over her petite frame, but she knew that all too soon she may no longer be so small. Sherry walked into the unbelievably spacious lounge and continued into the kitchen fit for a chef. As she got into the kitchen her phone rang, as she picked it up her hands were shaking as if there was an earthquake.

She pressed the phone to her ear as a man spoke "Sherry, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm good Leon, how are you?" she replied.

"I'm good; I called to inform you on the next mission" he responded.

"Yeah about that is it possible to move the date forward?" Sherry  
questioned.

"I suppose I could try, I will call back later with the answer." Leon stated.

Sherry put the phone back on the counter and started for the fridge. Once at the fridge Sherry grabbed the eggs and the bacon. After she got the pan and the oil she started to cook the bacon and eggs. Moments later Jake walked into the kitchen, while putting his torso back into the confides of his shirt. Jake walked up behind Sherry who still had no idea he was there. As he went to give her a hug a bead of water fell off his head and landed on her shoulder and alerted her to his presence. As the water hit her shoulder Sherry placed the last piece of bacon on to the plate.

"Hey what's for breakfast?" Jake asked.

"Bacon and eggs. Why what did you want?" she replied

"Bacon and eggs are fine." Jake replied sarcastically. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Okay, I slept fine thank you. How was your night?"

"Good, my night was one of many amazing nights all of which were spent with you."

"Glad you think of me that way." She smiled "are you busy today? I was wondering if you want to go out later."

"I don't know if I am. I have to go into the office and write the report. I may be promoted to a field agent." Jake pulls her into a hug and talks into her ear "which also means I may go on some missions with you."

"That's true but you do know there is no funny business to be had on a mission." Sherry teased.

"Yes I know." He sighed "I will just have to wait I guess" Jake said cheekily.

"Shall we eat this before it goes cold?" sherry says as she picks up the plates.

"I guess we should."

After they have eaten their breakfast Jake goes and slouches on the couch in front of the T.V and waits for sherry to have a shower.

Sherry steps out of the bathroom and tries finds some of her smart casual clothes so she can go to the office with Jake and go out without changing. She decides on a just above the knee slim red dress as she knows it is Jake's favorite and because it is smart enough for work at the office. Sherry takes her black stilettos out of the wardrobe and takes them to the front door ready for when they leave, as they have laminate flooring. Sherry manoeuvres round the coffee table and sinks into the couch next to Jake, who then pulls her on to his lap. They then just sit there in each others arms for five minutes.

Sherry started to get up to leave as they were going to be late but Jake had other ideas. He pulled her back and passionately kissed her. Sherry pulled away and Jake glared at her as she didn't usually pull away first but them she explained herself. "We are going to be late and if you are late you are not going to get promoted are you?" she stated.

"No I suppose you're right." Jake sighed.

Sherry pulled up in the car park and turned to Jake who was aimlessly looing out of the window. "Jake are you okay?"

"What, yeah I'm good I had stuff on my mind that's all."

"Okay I was just asking you looked upset that's all."

"No I'm good I was just thinking of the future." Jake contemplated

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking?"

"No I will tell you some other time maybe."

"Okay I will hold you to that" Sherry replied cheekily.

Jake and Sherry walked in silence to the third floor. Sherry left Jake to write his report of the mission and went to find Leon in his office. She got to the door and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Leon answered the door and motioned for her to come in and sit down. Leon finished on the phone and put it back in the holder. Leon pushed his mid length blond hair out of his face and adjusted in his seat so he was comfortable. "Hey Sherry I didn't think you would be in today. I was about to call you." Leon stated.

"I wasn't going to come in but Jake needed a lift as his motorbike has gone for a service." She said.

"Oh oaky, Right about what we said this morning we can leave in a week or in a couple of days but there is one condition if you leave in a couple of days as we need someone to train a new field agent and the best way to do that is for the new agent is go with you on this mission. So when do you want to go on this mission?" Leon recited.

"I wanted to go as early as possible so could I go in a couple of days."

"I suppose so, is there any reason why yow ante to leave earlier?"

"There is but promise me you won't tell Jake."

"As you are one of my friends you can tell me anything. I won't tell Jake anting you don't want me to."

"Thank you the same goes for you, you can tell me anything." she said "The reason why I wanted to go early is I may be pregnant and it would be more dangerous for me to go later."

"Congratulations to you if you are, I see why you didn't want to go so late."

"Thank you Leon." She sighed.

Sherry looked at the time on her phone and saw that they had been talking for an hour and that she had a message from Jake that read. _**Where are you? I have been looking for you for 15 minutes. Call m. J.**_ "Right I suppose I should call Jake he has been looking for me, I will call you later. Bye Leon."

"Bye see you soon good luck with everything."

Sherry walked to her office area and sat in her swivel chair and just spun round, she started to dial Jake's number when she saw Jake's face spin before her eyes. As soon as she registered that she saw his face she dropped her phone in her lap and stopped the chair. "Where have you been?" Jake asked.

"I have been with Leon, Why?" she replied.

"I was just wondering. I have something to tell you later. Do you want to go out now?"

"Sorry Jake I'm not feeling that well at the moment, maybe some other time?"

"Yeah its fine I didn't feel like going out anyway." Jake responded.

"Shall we go; I need to stop off at the shop and the chemist."

"Yeah I suppose we should I don't want to be here any longer than I need to be." Jake shrugged.

Sherry loaded the car with the shopping. "Jake are you going to help me?"

"No I need to answer this call." He said as he walked off

"Okay I will do it alone." She said sarcastically to herself. Shopping packed, trunk shut, Sherry got into the car and waited for Jake to get into the car so she could go to the chemist. While she waited she went to put a CD on she decided to put Blink-182's greatest hits on and put always on and started sing along. "_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you, Always". _Jake got back into the car and just looked at Sherry watching her in awe, "_Kiss you taste you all night, Always."_ he continued to watch her till the end of the song. When the end of the song came he said "you ready to go?" which startled her.

"Yeah." She Replied shakily.

After a five minute drive down the road they got to the chemist Sherry parked the car and turned to Jake, who again was aimlessly looking out of the window, and said "I will be about fifteen minutes. Okay?"

"Yeah" Jake sighed.

Sherry walked into the chemist and went straight to the counter and asked where the pregnancy tests are. After she purchased one she walked towards the bathrooms. Finally. Three minutes later. The longest three minutes of her life so far. Sherry hesitated she wasn't sure I if she wanted to know the answer but she needed to know the answer for Jakes sake. She picked up the test and put it down again. Sherry counted down to herself "three" "two" "one." Positive. "Fuck" she whispered.

Sherry stood and walked back to the car and just got into and started to drive off. "Hey are you okay?" Jake asked. Sherry just carried on and didn't answer. "SHERRY!"

"What Jake?" she said slowly.

"What's up you're not talking to me?"

"Nothing I'm just not feeling well I told you already."

"I know; I know there is something that you're not telling me." Jake said blankly.

"I will be fine Jake just leave it." Sherry sighed. They carried on the rest of the journey in silence Sherry spent most of the time planning how to tell Jake.

******Please Review and tell me what you think and any ideas for the future thank you Residentofevil96 xx**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sherry stopped outside the flat to let Jake, and most of the heavier shopping, out and drove to the communal car park to park the car. As she drove in she saw a group of young boys no older than twenty-twenty-one standing by the gate that she knew she had to walk through. She parked the car in her space round the corner. She got out and got the rest of the shopping out of the car and locked it. She started for the gate. She realized it was a mistake as soon as she turned the corner…

The next few minutes were all a blur the next thing she knew she was laying on the floor in a pool of blood. All she could think of was to call Jake. She dialled; it was answered on the first ring. "Sherry, are you okay?"

"Leon *cough* I'm not no can you come to my flat *cough* please?"

"Yeah I will be there as soon as can."

"Thank *cough* you." She spluttered.

She lay there for what seems like an eternity. Then she hears a car pull up beside her. "SHERRY!" Leon calls.

"L-e-o-n *cough*."

"Sherry why didn't you call an ambulance or even Jake?"

"I wanted to call Jake but then I called you because I told you that I may be pregnant. Well guess what I am." She says.

"Sherry that's not good, I mean it is but this" he gestures to her. "is not." Leon dials for an ambulance then he phones Jake and tells him everything including that Sherry carrying his child.

The next time Sherry woke she was in hospital with Jake by her side and Leon pacing by the door "J…Jake." Sherry chokes.

"Yeah; how are you feeling?" Jake responds.

"I feel okay. Tell me what happened." She questions but Jake can't find the words answer.

"Sherry you got stabbed outside your flat and you couldn't heal yourself." Leon stepped in for Jake.

"How's…"

"The baby's fine Sherry." Jake interrupted smiling.

"I was going to tell you I just couldn't find the right time."

"I know baby its okay." Jake replies.

"Do you two want to be left alone?" Leon asks. Jake turns to Sherry to prompt her. Sherry shakes her head as a response.

From that Leon sat down in the chair the other side of Sherry.

They sat and chatted for hours. Leon got a phone call and excused himself and left Jake and Sherry to talk. "So are you sure you're okay?" Jake asked.

"I think I will be okay Jake. I love you."

"I love you too Cheri." Making Sherry chuckle, she hadn't heard him use her nickname for ages. As much as Jake loved her giggling he soon stopped it with a well-deserved kiss. Just as quick as the kiss stared it ended as sherry had to take her medication.

Five minutes later Leon came back into the room. "Can I talk to up both about the mission you're both supposed to go on?"

"Both?" Sherry asked confused.

"Yeah Jake was supposed to be the trainee agent on this mission." Leon said a matter-of-factly. "But we are not allowing you to go on any missions for the near future."

"Okay but what about the mission that I'm meant to be going on in two days?" she asked.

"Leon and I are going on that mission; Claire and Chris are coming to keep an eye on you while I am gone." Jake answered for Leon as he got another text to confirm the mission details.

**Please Review and tell me what you think and any ideas for the future thank you Residentofevil96 xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next few days flew past Sherry just sat and thought of Jake and Leon on the mission she was so looking forward to, while Claire did all of the housework and made Sherry eat, Sherry didn't particularly want to but she knew she didn't have much choice; she wished Jake was here to go through this pregnancy as long as she would. Sherry didn't like the fact that Jake went on the mission when he knew she was so looking forward to going on it herself.

One day Chris came he asked if he could bring Piers round Sherry agreed. Mainly because she wasn't going to be much entertainment for him, so she found Jake's old Xbox; she says old it is almost brand new Jake said he wanted one but he never really had time to go on it; for them to use.

The next day, and the next few after that, Chris and Piers came round and went on the Xbox, did some cooking and chatted mainly BSSA stuff but Sherry didn't mind because if filled the long days that Jake were away for. "Sherry, can I ask you something?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Right I know this sounds weird but could Piers and I stay here for a few days; my mum and Claire are staying at mine and there isn't a lot of room at mine for the four of us?" Chris asked nervously.

"Yeah, you can stay but use the spare room down the hall the one by the bathroom has most of mine and Jake's mission gear in." she said.

"Thank you Sherry, if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask, yeah."

"Thanks Chris." She said blankly.

A few days past and Sherry is starting to regret letting Chris and Piers stay over; all she can here most nights is a lot of grunting, moaning, swearing and shouting. She now under stands why they didn't want to stay with Chris' mother and Claire. This should all come to an end soon though as Jake should be coming home soon.

The next day Sherry lay in bed, unconsciously holding her stomach, hoping that Jake comes home soon. Sherry is soon pulled out of her trance, Chris knocks on the door when Sherry doesn't answer he comes in holding the phone to his shoulder. "Sherry it's for you." Chris whispered.

"Thank you, Chris." She said taking the phone from him. As Sherry puts the phone to her ear Chris turns and shuts the door behind him. "Hello?" she questions.

"Hi Sherry its Jake's mother." The woman on the other end of the phone replies.

"Oh hi sorry Chris didn't tell me who it was."

"Oh it's okay; I actually called to ask if you could pop over later seen as Jake is away I need to talk to you without him?" She enquired.

"Yeah I'm sure I can make space of you in my very vacant diary today." Sherry joked.

"Okay I will see you soon I'm sure." She said. "Bye Sherry, see you soon."

"Bye." Sherry concluded.

After the phone call Sherry decided to have a shower and have a proper breakfast. After Sherry got out of the shower and eaten her eggs she left Claire a note explaining where she is. Sherry grabbed her converse and ran to the car. She was driving for what seemed to be hours. She finally pulled up outside Jake's mother's house. Sherry got out of the car and slowly made her way to the door. Sherry got to the door and started to slowly bang on the door. No immediate answer. A few seconds. The door opens. In the door way is a lady in about her mid-fifties. "Come in Sherry."

Ms Muller directed Sherry through to the lounge and motioned for her to sit. Ms Muller went through to the kitchen and made some tea while Sherry sat in the lounge that still smelled freshly painted; but then Ms Muller had only recently moved to America. To her left there is a small window that has a ledge big enough to sit on, to the left of that a mantel piece covered in pictures of Jake ranging from when he was just a baby and some from his early child hood. Above the mantel piece there is a huge painting that from a distance looks like an expensive painting done by a professional, but looking closely at the signature it is in fact painted by the right hand side of the room there is some worn chairs and a coffee table, behind one of the chairs there is an old grandmother clock.

**Please Review and tell me what you think and any ideas for the future thank you Residentofevil96 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sherry walked up to the mantel piece and gazed at the pictures of Jake when he was younger. She picked up one of Jake when he was about three and saw that he was opening presents and the smile on his face made sherry smile she also shed a tear because he no longer smiles when he gets anything other than money gifted to him. Ms Muller came back into the lounge, placed the tea on the table and saw Sherry crying with the photo of Jake in her lap. "Sherry, are you okay?" Ms Muller asked.

"Yeah I'm okay I was just thinking that Jake has changed so much." Sherry replied tearfully.

"Yeah he has changed so much since he was a mercenary; I just hope he changes soon."

"Me too I need him to change really soon."

"Sherry I called you over to tell you something and I was hoping you could tell Jake for me because I don't know him well enough anymore to know how he will react to the information I am about to tell you."

"Ms Muller you do know you can tell me anything, right."

"Thank you Sherry. The same goes for you."

"Thank you."

"Sherry, I don't know how to tell you this but I have cancer and it is terminal."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry Sherry it is okay I have accepted that it is terminal and that my time will come to an end, I was hoping to see some grandchildren before I died but then again not everything you wished for comes true."

"Ms Muller do you know roughly how long you have left?"

"No I asked not to know, why?"

"I have to tell you something to."

"What is it Sherry?"

"Ms Muller I'm pregnant." Sherry says nervously.

"Congratulations Sherry." Ms Muller was at a loss for words.

They continued to talk for a bit longer then Sherry got a text. She looked at the message but it had no sender; **_Hey baby I'm on my way home xx see you soon. J x _**; then she remembered that she hadn't collected Jakes new work mobile number. Sherry said goodbye to Ms Muller and started for home.

Sherry decided to change in to some nice clothes. She looked into the mirror and pictured herself in a few months. As she was in her little trance Jake walked into the bedroom and saw Sherry looking at herself in the mirror holding her stomach he decided to put his stuff in the spare room and leave her in her trance. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on the couch and waited for Sherry.

Sherry walked into the lounge and sat next to Jake in silence "Hey are you okay?" Jake asked. Sherry burst into tears and leaned on Jake shoulder as he wrapped his arms round her and waited for her to calm down before he tried to talk to her. Sherry continued to cry for five minutes then her sobs merged into hiccups. "Sherry talk to me please."

"Jake please don't get angry but your mother asked me to tell you something."

"Go on Sherry." Jake pushed.

"Jake your mother has cancer and it is terminal." Jake fell into silence and pushed away from Sherry. "Jake listen there is more, please listen to me." Jake continued to sit in silence. "Jake she said that she wanted to see grandchildren before she passed, but the thing is she doesn't know how long she has left so she may not live to see any grandchildren and she is the only grandparent our child could have." Jake stormed of out of the house but sherry did not follow as she knew him better than most people and that he just needed time to get his head straight. Sherry went to the window and watched Jake drive off. Sherry took her phone and phoned Leon and asked him to keep an eye on her car on the tracking device for her. Sherry also told Leon what had happened today.

Sherry decided to have a nice long bath and then call it a night and hope that Jake will come back in the night or at least the morning.

Sherry's alarm woke her up the next morning and she went through to the bathroom to have a shower and then get dressed and have breakfast. When she walked into the lounge she saw a note on the coffee table that read.

**_Sherry I have gone to spend the next couple of days with my Mother but don't hesitate to call if you need anything xx see you soon J x_**

Sherry placed the note back on the table and continued in to the kitchen to cook her breakfast.

For the last few days Sherry had felt alone her days didn't consist of anything without her job; she was either doing house work watching T.V. or sleeping. She was not happy with the way she was living her life the last couple of days. She decided she needed to see Jake and be with him as much as possible. So she put some of Jake's sweats on; as her tight fitting one no longer felt comfortable, and left for Jake's Mothers.

Once at the house she sent Jake a text reading; **_Meet me outside now S x. _**A few minutes later Jake was running out of the house and straight into the car. "Sherry, are you okay?" Jake asked panicky.

"Yeah I'm okay I just needed to see you. I feel so lonely at the house on my own."

"Its okay babe I'm here whenever you need me, you know that don't you?" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah I do but you also need time with you mother at the minute."

"I know I do but I also need to spend time with you. You're carrying my child remember." He says as he mechanically puts his hand to her stomach. "Hey why don't we go out for dinner tonight? My treat as I stormed off without much notice."

"Okay meet you here at seven?"

"Okay seven."

"See you at seven." She said just before Jake pulled her close for a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes. Jake held her face still and rested his forehead against hers and said "I love you."

"I love you too Jake. See you tonight." Jake left the car Sherry watched him go inside, and then she went home to get ready for their meal.

Sherry found one of her smart but flowing dresses as her tight fitting ones don't fit very well anymore. She stood at the mirror and admired the dress; graduating from white to purple, and hitting the floor at purple she was trying to find some jewellery to go with the dress but she didn't have anything other than her work jewellery that didn't go right with the dress she was wearing; she decided not to have any jewellery so moved on to the shoes she decided with some plain black flats as you couldn't see them. She turned the straighteners on ready to straighten her short blonde hair; which you couldn't do much with, before she left.

Sherry was five minutes early; because Jake has a tendency to be really early or really late, so she just sat in the car and put some music on; scanning through CD's till she found the perfect one for her mood at present, she went with The Offspring's Greatest hits and put Want You Bad on and then started to sing along "_If you could only read my mind, You would know that I've been waiting, So long, For someone almost just like you, But with attitude, I'm waiting So come on" _Just as she finished that line Jake got into the car. Sherry was glad she didn't carry on singing because she isn't the best singer in the world.

"Hi where are going tonight?" Sherry asked.

"One If by Land Two If by Sea. That okay with you?" Jake replied.

"Jake it is perfect. Isn't it one of the most romantic places in New York?"

"Yeah and it was really hardtop book a table for us as it is February 14th." Jake said cheekily.

"I forgot it was Valentine's Day. Sorry."

"It's okay, admittedly I did to." He said as he pulled her closer for a kiss to make up for forgetting it was Valentine's Day. Jake pulled away. "We are going to be late if we don't get a move on."

After a fifteen minute drive in silence they arrive at the restaurant. Jake jumps out of the car and walks round to the other side of the before sherry got out of the car and took her by the hand and walked her to the entrance and opened the door for her to step through and then took her hand again. The man who look no older than 30 with short brown messy hair, asked for Jake's name. "Muller." Jake replied stubbornly. The waiter slowly walked them over to their booth. As the waiter left them to get settled Jake took Sherry's chair and let her sit before he tucked her in and sat himself down. Another waiter returned with the drinks menu and waited for them to order. Jake went with his usual beer; Sherry on the other hand, not much of a drinker and being pregnant, went with a Mimosa just because it is Valentine's Day. Jake questioned her but she insisted she was only going to have one glass and then water or something non-alcoholic for the rest of the time she is pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

They sat through the starter and Sherry noticed that Jake seamed tense but she didn't ask him what was up. On the other hand Jake sat there thinking about the way sherry had told him she would like to find out what he was thinking about in the car when they went to the office. Sherry watched the waiter come and whisper something to Jake and he just nodded as if he already knew what the man was going to say.

Just before the main course was brought out to them Jake got up from his seat and rounded the table and then knelt down next to

Sherry's chair and she instantly knew what he was going to do and she turned in her chair to face him as he pulled out a small red velvet box out of his pocket; almost dropping it in the process being the clumsy idiot she loved, and cleared his throat opened the small red box and began to recite the words he was just going over in his head just moments ago. "Sherry, will you marry me?" Jake said nervously.

"Yes" Sherry replied almost instantly. Jake then placed the ring on her finger and gave her a long loving kiss and then sat back in his chair and smiled to himself.

After dessert Jake took Sherry's hand and took her to the car. "Jake I maybe pregnant but I'm not an invalid yet." Sherry said.

"I know, but I thought it was a nice gesture." Jake replied solemnly.

"Thank you anyway" Sherry said followed by a kiss.

As Jake drove home Sherry admired her engagement ring in awe; she went to turn to talk to Jake but she was speechless and failed to make any sort of conversation. Jake pulled up at the apartment and literally ran round the car before Sherry got out and walked her to the flat. "Sherry you know the other day you said you wanted to know what was on my mind." Jake said out of the blue.

"Yeah, why what's this about Jake?" she replied.

"Do you still want to know?" Jake asked.

"I suppose I do."

"Well I was thinking how pretty you are, how much I would like to be with you for the rest of my like and maybe have a family with you." Sherry smiled in delight at what he just said. "What" Jake demanded?

"Nothing I think it is sweet, I was also thinking of something then too but it isn't as nice as what you were thinking." Sherry admitted.

"What were you thinking?" Jake questioned.

"I was thinking of all the different things you could have said at the thought of having children. Admittedly I was scared of what you would say." She said tearfully.

"Why were you scared?" Jake asked.

"Because I never know how you are going to react to things, especially thing that concern you and settling down with anyone." She said shakily.

"Well I guess I surprised you then."

"Yeah you did but as soon as you knelt next to me I knew what you were doing and I instantly knew the answer." She said. They got to the door just as Sherry shivered.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay I'm just cold." She replied with a smile.

As soon as they got in the flat Jake was rushing about all over the place while Sherry just sat and watched. Sherry decided to put some music on and she knew the perfect song I love you by Avril Lavigne. She knew that as soon as she put the song on she would get lost in the song

"_I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you  
And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you" _Jake noticed that she was singing away again and took a short break from what he was doing, and got a beer out of the fridge, and sat at the breakfast bar and watched her sing her heart out; it was one of his favorite things to do with his time. There was only one problem she didn't like to sing in front of people and the only way for him to watch her was to be really silent, as much as he wanted to join in the singing. "_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you"_ Jake smiled at these lines because they are what he thought of her. "_La la la (That's why I love you)" _as Sherry finished she noticed that Jake was staring at her, she instantly started to blush and then Jake smiled that smile that instantly made her heart skip beats and she then blushed some more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a short chapter as I couldn't wait for this and to see everyone's reactions...**

Jake took in his fiancé's features, her short pale blonde hair, now very rosy cheeks, small button nose, her hazel eyes and her lips. Pink lips he so desperately wanted to kiss and her small hands automatically holding her slightly protruding belly. He smiled at the fact that inside her protruding belly there is a new life growing that he helped create. He never liked the idea of having children but now that he has found the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with, who also wants to spend hers with him, he is willing to grow to like the idea of having children. Jake pulled her close and they just stood there taking in each other's features, until Jake's stomach made a growling noise loud enough to here from the next room. So Sherry pulled away and walked into the kitchen, routed through one of the extremely big cupboards for a bowl then went through another for a packet of crisps and then brought them to the breakfast bar and then took a jar of salsa dip then sat at the bar and started on the crisps. Jake was not far behind.

Not long after they had finished the crisps Jake carried Sherry across the lounge and into the bedroom and deposited her onto the bed. He then walked to the wardrobe and retrieved her nightdress and his trackie bottoms. They got changed and went to bed.

The next day Sherry woke she noticed that Jake was not in bed, so she got up and looked round the house to try and find him. After an hour of looking for him she could not find him, she also could not find a note so she decides to get dressed and go to his mothers. When she gets there she sees Jakes bike outside her house and she parks the car outside the house and slowly walks up the stairs to the front of the house. She got to the old red door and knocked and waited. Jake opened the door and shouted "What!" he realised who it was and pulled her in for a hug. They then walked inside and Jake shut the door and turned and looked at Sherry. She took in his tear stained face and thought she has never seen him like this. After a few moments Sherry asked "Jake what happened?" Jake couldn't find the words to tell her he just pointed to his Mothers dead body in the lounge and started to cry again. Sherry instantly pulled him into a hug and walked him to the kitchen and made him some breakfast.

After breakfast Jake went and sat with his mother and Sherry phoned the funeral place and sorted all of the arrangements for the funeral, when she had it sorted she went and slid next to Jake and comforted him as much as she possibly could. When the doorbell rung Sherry said for Jake to go upstairs but he challenged her but she insisted it would be harder for him so he did as he was told. She answered the door and directed the men into the living room where the white, cold corpse was and they put it into a body bag and then removed it from the house, Sherry thanked them for it and then she went and got Jake. She found him in the bathroom. He was sat on top of the toilet with a blade in his hand positioned just above the vein, which was pulsating from the grip he had on the rail next the bath, on his other arm. "No Jake" Sherry said just in time Jake then dropped the blade and then fell to the floor in tears. "Jake look at me don't you ever try and take your life, I know what you are going through and you can get over this, I know you can you have to be a farther to our child." Jake smiled a half smile at the thought of having a child but that thought was soon overwhelmed by the thought of his mother. "Jake lets go home" Sherry said as she helped Jake to his feet.

**Please tell me what you think and any ideas for future chapters. Residentofevil96**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning sherry woke before Jake; she phoned Leon and told him the events of yesterday, "He is not to be allowed to go on missions in the near future and she must keep an eye on him for the next few weeks but make sure he doesn't know you are watching him." Leon told Sherry.

"Okay so what do you suppose I do then?" Sherry asked.

"Give him your laptop and I will send him some stuff to do and I will pay him extra to do it and if that doesn't work just leave him to his own devices. Just don't leave him alone for too long or any sharp things lying around. Okay I have got to go Sherry I will ring when I can. Bye."

"Okay bye." She replied.

Sherry scouted the house for sharp items and hid them in one of the cupboards in the kitchen and started to make Jake a bacon and egg sandwich. Meanwhile Jake was lying in bed thinking about what he should do today. Just as he finished his mental list he could smell food and started to get out of bed when Sherry walked in with a bacon and egg sandwich. "Jake how are you today?" Sherry asked.

"Fine." Jake replied bluntly; he was in no mood to be answering questions, as he took the sandwich from her he walked into the bathroom and drew a bath. He finished the sandwich just as the bath was full. He walked back into the bedroom and placed the plate on to the bed and retrieved his clothes then walked back into the bathroom removed his trackys and got into the bath. After his bath Jake went to shave but his razor was missing, he walked through to the living room, wearing just the towel he wrapped round his waist when he got out of the bath, "Sherry." He shouted. "Sherry." He shouted again.

"What Jake." She shouted back as she popped her head over the kitchen counter and eyed out her fiancé.

"Where is my razor?" he asked.

"I don't know, why." She said

"Don't give me that you know exactly where it is, after my breakdown yesterday you have no doubt hidden it. Please give it back I'm not going to do anything stupid." He said as the events of yesterday ran through his head.

"Okay you can have it for an hour then I want it back." She compromised, "and if I don't get it back I will come and get it."

"Is that a challenge Sherry?" Jake said cheekily.

"Maybe it is" she said before sticking her tongue out at him. "I love you Jake"

"Uh yeah." Jake replied. Sherry just smiled as she knew that he meant he does too and that he doesn't often say it properly.

When Jake had shaved he put the razor in a box to stop it cutting anything when he hides it, he then hid the box in his trousers and sat on the bed and waited to see if Sherry will come and find it. "Jake where is the razor?" Sherry asked as she walked in to the bedroom and she saw Jake with a massive grin on his face.

"Well if you want the razor you will have to find it I guess." Jake said with a smirk.

"Jake you haven't, have you?" Sherry said knowing exactly what he has done with the razor.

"You will have to come here and find out."

"Fine have it your way." She said with a grin. She walked over to the bed and pushed Jake to his back and slowly worked on the button and zip of his jeans and then was about to reach for the box she could clearly see but Jake had plans.

After about half an hour Sherry got up and walked towards the bathroom. "Sherry, where are you going?" Jake asked confused.

"I'm going for a shower." She replied.

"What's up Sherry?"

"Nothing, I wasn't in the mood but I could see that you got what you wanted though."

"Wait if I knew that you weren't in the mood I wouldn't have played that game."

"I could see that you needed to relax a little after yesterday and I feel that was one of many ways I could have helped you relax. Yes there are other ways but that is what you wanted then."

"Sherry…"

"Don't Jake you're not the only one that is mourning at the moment it is just that you deal with it in different a way to the way I do."

"Sorry I didn't think about what you are feeling and I should I'm sorry." he said as he pulled closer for a hug. As soon as Sherry put her head on Jake's shoulder the flood gates opened and she could no longer control her tears. After Sherry's crying had turned to hiccups Jake walked through to the bathroom and drew Sherry a bath, with bubbles and candles and his special duck that always cheered him up when he was down.

Jake helped Sherry into the bath and then left her in peace. Jake couldn't help but think about where Sherry had gotten the scars on her arm, if they were self-inflicted or not. He didn't know whether he should ask or not or if she would just change the subject if he brought it up. Whereas Sherry on the other hand was sat in the bath and was wondering if Jake had ever noticed her scars or if she should tell him about them.

**Please review and give me ideas Residentofevil96**


	8. Chapter 8

Jake looked at the time and it was almost lunch and sherry was still in the bath so he thought this was the perfect to tick one off the tasks on his mental list. He ran into the bedroom and went in his tech draw and found a CD then ran back to the living room and built a playlist for Sherry then put it on disk, he then realised he forgot the pen and ran and got it then ran back and named the disk. He checked the time and decided he had time to go to the car and place the disk on the driver's seat for Sherry to see.

Just as Jake walked back in to the bedroom sherry was sat on the bed with a tank top and shorts on so Jake assumed that they were not going out today. "Jake." Sherry said quietly.

"Yeah Sherry." He replied.

"Come and sit please I need to talk to you." She said shakily. As soon as Jake noticed her voice break as she spoke he sat on the bed next to her. Before she said anything she laid her arm on Jake's leg. "Where do you think I got these scars Jake?" when Jake didn't answer she continued. "You know when I was younger and my parents died…"

"Yeah"

"…Well when I wasn't having test done I would sit in the tiny little room that I stayed in for years…"

"Sherry, you don't have to tell me this..."

"It's okay Jake you need to know… I used to get so lonely that I wished I was dead so I could be with my parents, and that would then lead me self-harm and try and kill myself but after I had done it I realised that even if did succeed I would have just wasted the life I have not lived yet." As Sherry finished she had broken in to tears and held her ever growing stomach. When Jake noticed that she was crying he pulled her to lay on the bed with him and comforted her as much as possible.

Jake looked over at the time saw that it was nearly six thirty.

"Hey are you hungry?" Jake asked.

"Not really but if we have any chocolate croissant left I wouldn't mind one." She said blankly.

"Okay." Jake said after planting a kiss on her head then leaving her in her thoughts. After arriving in the kitchen Jake went straight to the cupboard to look for the croissants. Just as Jake was going to give up looking he opened the last cupboard and found them. "Finally." He said to himself. He put the croissants into the oven and decided to make some hot chocolate to go with the croissants. Seven minutes later Jake walked through to the bedroom and found sherry asleep so he placed the plate and the cup down, then rummaged through the wardrobe to find a blanket. Once he had one he unfolded it and then laid it over her and then took the cup and left the croissants; if she woke up she could still eat them cold, and then swiftly left the room.

Jake sat and worked on some paperwork before he decided to go to bed, before he knew it he was lost in the music he was listening to. He found some songs that he couldn't help but listen to again. He played a song called Letter to God by Hole and started to lose himself in the music.

_"Dear God, I'm writing this letter to you_

_'Cause I don't have a clue, _

_Can you help me?_

_I'm sitting here, _

_Simply trying to figure out_

_What my life is all about_

_Can you tell me?  
I never wanted to be the person _

_You see can you tell me who I am? _

_I always wanted to die but _

_You kept me alive can you tell me who I am?" _Jake realised as he sung that he could relate to the lyrics. Then the next song was Cancer by My Chemical Romance, he was so tempted to turn it off; as it reminded him of his mother too much but he didn't. He just sat there and listened.

_"Turn away_

_If you could get me a drink of water_

_'Cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my Aunt Marie _

_Help her gather all my things_

_And bury me in all my favourite colours_

_My sisters and my brothers, still  
I will not kiss you _

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you  
now turn away _

_'Cause I'm awful just to see_

_'Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body  
Oh, my agony Know that I will never marry _

_Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo_

_But counting down the days to go  
it just isn't living _

_And I just hope you know_

_That if you say (If you say) _

_Goodbye today (Goodbye today) _

_I'd ask you to be true ('Cause I'd ask you to be true)  
'Cause the hardest part of this _

_Is leaving you_

_'Cause the hardest part of this_

_Is leaving you." _Jake had fallen asleep before the song had finished.

The next day Sherry woke Jake was not in bed, she sat up and saw that the croissants were on the side still; that she was still wearing what she had on yesterday and that she had a blanket on not the quilt. Sherry decided to see if Jake was in the house and walked into the lounge, only to find Jake asleep with her laptop on his knees. She decided to heat up some croissants and leave them for Jake as he would soon smell them. Then she remembered that she still needed to arrange the funeral, she then also remembered the photo at Jake's mothers that was a family photo. Sherry then decided to research into who was in the photo.

Jake woke to the smell of chocolate, he went to stretch but as he moved his leg he realised that he had something on his lap. Smelling the chocolate again he moved whatever was on his lap, then looked to the coffee table to find some freshly cooked croissants, he then looked to see if Sherry was in the room but he saw no sign of her other than the croissants. "OH well" he said to himself and started to eat them.

Meanwhile Sherry had just got off the phone to the funeral place, confirming the date. She then decided to see if the croissants woke Jake up, so she walked through to the lounge; found Jake happily eating the croissants, and sat next to Jake on the sofa. "So, Jake I just got off the phone with the funeral company and the funeral will be next Thursday. Okay?" Sherry informed him.

"Yeah." Jake replied blankly. Sherry could see that Jake didn't want to talk about it much, but she had one last question on the topic.

"Jake do you mind if my Uncle Steve and my cousin Luke come for moral support?" She asked.

"Yeah I suppose."

"Thank you." She said just before planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth, kissing away some chocolate.

**I am planning to skip to the funeral in the next chapter. Please review and give ideas for future chapters. Thank you all for your support. Residentofevil96**


End file.
